Dia!
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Kota Lanshiang - Chris dan Leon saling menodongkan senjata? *eaaa, chapter 3, up!* Akhirnya, saya bisa memastikan bahwa fic ini mengandung slash XD For Forum REI Challenge: New Threats.
1. Cinta?

Ini dimulai saat pembicaraan fakta terdengar ke telinga Chris.

_"...13 jam, 6 jam terakhir mereka __–__ DIA; KITA membutuhkannya. Subtansi 'C' yang dimilikinya BISA mengembalikan semuanya."_

Kata: 'mengembalikan' merupakan pertaruhan. Chris berharap mengerti faktor tetek bengek pemerintah yang mengisyaratkan pembenahan. Di luar jalur 'serum', keadaan di lapangan TIDAK senyaman kantor DAN negara INI telah terlabel 'karantina'. HANYA 13 JAM, semuanya SUDAH Neraka!

Level yang tergambar sangatlah JELAS.

Chris selalu yakin PASTI membersihkan _remnant_ Umbrella: jenis T-zombie, Plaga, B.O.W. – SEMUANYA. Meski musuh bebuyutan tidak lagi mengisahkan cerita, penyebutan arti 'subtansi' sendiri ADALAH inisiatif negara. Chris tidak mau lagi bicara fakta jika apa yang dilawannya sedaritadi.. bahkan makhluk seprimitif zombie BISA memegang senjata! LUAR BIASA!

Dan SEKARANG...

"DIA mengawali SEMUANYA!" Seruan Chris sesungguhnya padat, namun direksi poin dari ujung laras _Beretta_ yang dipegangnya cukup gemetar.. tidak lain dikarenakan Leon bersiaga di depannya — baru saja menghajarnya dengan tingkah serius — oh ya, SERIUS, dan poin dari ujung laras _Silver Ghost_ yang teracung padanya mempunyai pengertian serupa.

Mereka _berdua_ SUDAH melalui sisi yang sama, _outbreak_ yang sama beserta pembahasan yang sama.

Tapi INI...

"Kita _memang_ tidak tahu dimana faktor penyelesaian atas SEMUANYA, ataupun DISINI. Tapi AKU akan membawanya!" Tegas Leon. Pastinya tidak lebih sekedar penyampaian INGATAN bahwa data adalah prioritas utama.

Bicara tentang ingatan, Chris SERIUS lelah merekon BANYAK ingatan semenjak pendaratan 3 jam sebelumnya.

C-Virus merupakan evolusi baru; sangatlah baru. Hasilnya: begitu penyisiran area dilakukan, Chris kehilangan BANYAK anggota timnya sekaligus tim-tim yang terpencar di area. Kota Langshiang ini PUN seperti pengulangan kejadian 6 bulan lalu yang bertempat di Eropa, dimana pengetahuan Chris SEKARANG berakhir membawa nama: Ada Wong, walau nama yang terkoneksi: Carla Radamez.

Tentu Carla berbeda dengan Ada. Wajah itu JUGA tidak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja — TIDAK kala segala pengetahuan tercangkup situasi Ada SUDAH mencapai titik buta bagi pemikirannya DAN Chris kehilangan BANYAK dikarenakan Ada 'membawa' subtansi 'C' — _persetan_ dengan penempatan alphabet 'C' tercangkup bahwasan _CLONE_!

"Kuberitahu sekali lagi, DIA adalah **biang**, dan aku tidak berharap DIA mempunyai cabang. DISINI; aku SENDIRI berusaha berpikiran positif. Lalu DIA..." utaraan Chris sambil menyorotkan pandangan ke sosok wanita berkemeja merah yang terkukung acuan laras senjata dari SISA timnya. "...Mutasi, ataupun evolusi? Yang mana saja, aku sudah tidak perduli. Karena itu minggir sebentar, kamu BISA membawanya.. SETELAH aku menaruh peluru di kepalanya." Setiap intonasi yang terlontar berkadar sejijik racun, Chris MEMANG menjuruskannya penuh makna.

Sejelasnya untuk itu, kekhawatiran Chris pelik, baik terhadap kota ini yang entah bagaimana nasibnya, ataupun kenapa dan tujuan DISINI.. sampai keberadaan Leon yang mendadak sekaligus bersikeras mempertahankan Ada entah pada urusan mana. Bagian yang terburuk.. Chris TERLALU menyayangi Leon.

YA, _menyayangi_.

Itu.. setidaknya 32 jam sebelumnya setara: cinta.

...

* * *

**_A/N: Cinta... *author sedang membayangkan apa yang terjadi 32 jam lalu sebelum tim BSAA mendarat di kota Langshiang*_**

**_Oh, oke... fic ini terjadi karena melihat adegan Chris dan Leon saling menodongkan senjata. Sejujurnya ide 'slash' *ehm...* Soal fic ini.. tidak tahu juga apakah saya akan melanjutkannya T_T (pertanyaannya: perlukah saya melanjutkannya?)_**

**_Makasih yang sudah membaca... :)_**


	2. Begini?

32 jam lalu adalah masa-masa krisis bagi Leon.

Penempatan kata: krisis, sesungguhnya jauh dari batasan 'drastis' jika dibandingkan dengan perkembangan virus-C pada 32 jam kemudian.

Tapi di detik INI, di kamar motel yang bertempat di kota Edonia...

Leon MEMANG mengecap situasi krisis karena Chris baru saja melemparnya dengan dua botol minuman keras — berhasil dihindarinya — Leon bahkan MASIH harus bergelut dengan Chris yang berniat mengambil pistol _Samurai Edge_ dari tas _duffel_.

"CHRIS!" Seru Leon saat bergumul di lantai; menahan tubuh besar sekaligus berusaha menindih pak otot perut milik Chris.

Leon _sudah_ berusaha maksimal. Sedangkan Chris telah kehilangan fokus dalam semua hal, termasuk keselarasan jiwa dan mental.

Ya, Chris SANGAT terpuruk. Leon JUGA mengerti bagaimana pedihnya mengecap sebagai _survivor_ dari hasil membunuh tim sendiri, ataupun menelan rasa 'kehilangan' dalam peperangan Bioterorisme ini. Leon SUNGGUH mengerti jika Chris hendak melupakan segalanya dengan berakting tidak perduli.

Atas SEMUA pertunjukan 'mengerti', Leon LEBIH mengerti bahwa Chris _hanya_ membutuhkan introspeksi.

"Mau berapa lama kamu akan terus menutup mata, hah? Kita ADALAH pejuang! Tidakkah kamu mengingat SEMUA — dirimu; semua yang mendukungmu, adikmu, _partner_-mu, teman-temanmu?" Seru Leon seraya mengekang tangan kanan Chris, dan Chris benar-benar kuat jika tensi disana berada di-insting kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu.

Walau kecekatan Leon berada di atas rata-rata, Chris tetap mampu membalikkan posisi, dan membanting Leon sehingga tubuh Leon berakhir dirangkap dengan kedua tangan tertahan ke atas kepala.

"SEMUA!" Balas Chris. "Sedangkan dari sisi berbeda; _mereka_...setiap kali dihabisi, satu lagi, TERUS satu lagi dan SEMAKIN GILA! Kamu pikir semua akan berakhir semudah meledakkan salah satu fasilitas Umbrella, atau semudah menarik pemicu roket _RPG-7_? AKU LELAH HARUS BERTAHAN HIDUP DEMI SEMUA!" Bentak Chris penuh intonasi kesal bercampur aduk muak.

"Chris, B.S.A.A. membutuhkanmu," ucap Leon secara sabar, seiring menenangkan sengal.

Sebelum Chris menimpal pernyataan tadi, Leon menambahkan kembali.

"_Aku_...membutuhkanmu."

Dan _kali ini_, Chris yang terenggah-engah, mencoba menenangkan diri selama menatap Leon secara kualitas...evaluasi.

Leon menghela nafas panjang saat Chris melepaskan cengkeraman pada kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Chris, kembalilah. Apa yang terjadi sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Saat aku berhadapan dengan Krauser, aku pun..." Leon tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Chris tiba-tiba menyela.

"Seberapa jauh kebutuhanmu denganku?" Tanya Chris sembari beranjak berdiri.

Leon beralih ke posisi duduk. "Bukan tentang kebutuhanku, Chris. Tapi dirimu."

"DAN aku bertanya tentang **dirimu**," kata Chris.

Leon lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang.

"Kamu mempunyai keahlian terbaik yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh nega-" kalimat Leon terpotong karena tangan Chris mendadak menarik kerah jaketnya, otomatis memaksanya berdiri berhadapan dengan Chris, dimana jarak antara wajah tinggal hitungan inci.

"Aku tidak perduli _bullshit_ yang tersangkut negara, ITU urusan**mu**. Pertanyaanku SEKARANG: KITA, _Leon_. Aku hanya meminta pengertian 'kenapa'. Dengan posisimu sebagai anak emas Presiden, barusan adalah pertanyaan yang mudah, bukan?"

Penekanan dari Chris membuat Leon mengerutkan kedua alis. Tidak tersinggung, hanya saja...

"Chris-" kalimat Leon kembali terpotong saat Chris mengancam.

"Sekali lagi jawaban _auto_ tentang negara, aku bakal serius menghajarmu."

Leon akhirnya menjawab ringkas, _sedikit_ terpaksa. "Saat aku mengenal Claire...aku INGIN seperti dirimu. Berjuang demi SEMUA, dan ITU bukan _bullshit_. Berhentilah bersikap depresi, cobalah melihat dunia saat ini. Enam bulan, Chris. Teror meningkat dimana-mana, dan mereka LEBIH frustasi darimu karena mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu orang-orang seperti kita — yang mengetahui seluk-beluk terdalam dari apapun hasil yang dikeluarkan oleh _remnant_ Umbrella. Chris, aku membutuhkan fokusmu — dirimu yang dulu."

Chris memasang raut berpikir, kemudian bertanya, "Jadi..._kamu_ mengidolakanku?"

Seketika itu Leon membuka mulut hendak bicara, namun diurungkan. Tentu kesimpulan dari kalimatnya tadi menjelaskan makna _itu_, namun topik _disini_ —

Leon terkejut saat tahu-tahu diseret dan dilempar ke ranjang. Leon SEMAKIN tidak mengerti sewaktu Chris menaiki ranjang dengan kedua dengkul merangkap kedua sisi pinggulnya...diikuti kedua tangan merangkap kedua sisi kepalanya, dan maju mendekat semudah...

"...!" Leon membelalak seketika bibir Chris merapat pada bibirnya — menciumnya.

Leon reflek mendorong bidang dada Chris, namun pria bertubuh kekar itu malah merapat — sama sekali tidak goyah, bahkan kala jemari kedua tangannya mencengkeram baju _turtleneck_ yang dipakai oleh Chris.

Ini...

Leon MEMANG mengidolakan Chris, namun TIDAK BEGINI!

Tapi...

Leon SUDAH merencanakan pendekatan 'spesial' karena cerita dari Piers Nivans sungguh mengkhawatirkan, meski langkah _begini_ seumur-umur tidak pernah terbesit.

Sekali lagi, _tapi_...

**_CRINK..._**

Gemerincing rantai kalung yang menggantung di leher Chris —

Mungkin...

Mungkinkah _begini_...akan membuat Chris merasa mempunyai pegangan? Atau berbuat _begini_ adalah pelampiasan dari kekalutan karena dirinya tadi TERLALU memaksakan pendapat?

Leon SERIUS tidak mengerti, namun begitu bibir Chris bergerak meraup bibirnya...Leon membuka mulutnya, memberikan kesempatan.

Pandangan Leon menjadi sayu saat Chris mengambil kesempatan itu, memasukkan lidah dan memperdalam ciuman...membuat lidah dan mulutnya beradu teknik kefasihan. _Saliva_ berkadar alkohol dan rokok langsung membaur dalam rongga mulutnya. _Terlalu_ pekat. Setidaknya Leon kini mengerti bahwa situasi BEGINI terjadi karena Chris...SANGAT mabuk.

"...nnh-h..." desahan Leon terlepas dari sela kuncian antara mulut begitu Chris mulai menggesekkan teritori kemaluan dengan teritori miliknya.

Leon mencoba meremas kedua bahu Chris untuk menyadarkan bahwa BEGINI bukan penyelesaian atas topik tadi. Jemari kedua tangannya kemudian memegang kedua pipi Chris, hendak memisahkan kontak intimasi secara baik-baik.

Tapi Chris sudah memutus ciuman dan mengambil jarak.

"..." Leon memilih bungkam saat Chris menyingkir darinya...berlanjut duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Sori, Leon. Aku sudah tidak bisa...kembali," ucap Chris dengan intonasi kalem, lalu sedikit beranjak kala mengambil satu pak rokok dari meja kecil di samping ranjang.

Suara pematik api yang dinyalakan, berlanjut kepul asap. Sedangkan Leon masih bungkam, hanya memandang langit-langit plafon saat utaraan Chris mengisi ruangan kamar.

"Tidakkah kamu merasa...semua perjuangan kita, semua badai Bioterorisme, semua dan apapun yang terjadi...KITA selalu sia-sia karena _mereka_ TETAP _disana_, mencari predikat 'Tuhan' dan berusaha TETAP _exist_. Aku sudah tidak tahu sampai kapan kita HARUS bekerja keras...APA yang kita lawan?" Chris meletakkan filter rokok pada katup mulut dan menghisapnya, berikutnya menghembuskan asap.

Chris menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimat bertema 'curhat'.

"Aku selalu berharap suatu saat semua terbebas dari belenggu teror. SELALU BERHARAP, dan setiap menit berlari di lapangan... Setiap. Satu. Detik...berlari, dan berlari dalam pertarungan hidup-dan-mati. Kemudian setiap peluru yang kutembakkan pada kepala _mereka_..." Chris menggantung perkataan itu, dan menyeka rambut secara frustasi.

Leon kini menatap punggung Chris. Otot-otot disana terlihat tegang sekaligus lelah.

"Satu demi satu, namun pasti...KITA **pasti** membersihkan _mereka_. Tidak akan ada yang tersisa, selama kamu mau bertahan dan berjuang," ucap Leon.

Chris mendengus.

"Tampaknya berbicara denganmu _pun_ sia-sia," kritik Chris.

Leon tersenyum saat membalas, "Ya, inilah _hasilmu_: aku."

Chris segera melirik Leon yang beranjak duduk di sampingnya.

"Arti positif, Chris. Dan bagaimanapun, aku akan SELALU berdiri di sisimu — berjuang bersamamu." Pernyataan Leon sungguh bermakna janji.

"Hn," dengung Chris kala menghisap rokok kembali.

Leon menyunggingkan senyum tipis atas jawaban mudah itu, namun sarat bertema 'pasti'.

Kalung berbandul cincin sekarang menjadi perhatian Leon. Benda itu berkilau karena efek lampu ruangan. Leon memilih melewatkan situasi yang menyinggung perasaan, dan meraih rokok yang dipegang oleh Chris.

"Hei. Ingat, fokus?" Perkataan Leon membuat Chris mendengus kembali.

Saat Leon bergerak maju mematikan rokok pada asbak, jemari tangan kiri Chris menangkap rahang Leon.

"KITA, _Leon_."

Ungkapan Chris bukan berinti permintaan jawaban, ataupun penyesuaian pengertian tentang harapan 'fokus' yang dimintanya tadi, melainkan —

**_DRRRT!_**

Ponsel Leon bergetar, dan kedua pria berakhir saling memandang.

**_DRRRT!_**

Ponsel masih bergetar, dan Chris melepaskan pegangan. Leon segera mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket, dan menerima sambungan telepon.

Begitu wajah cantik muncul di layar, suara khas '_robotic'_ ala Hunnigan pun meluncur. **_[Leon, Presiden memanggilmu. Ada pembicaraan penting yang harus didiskusikan segera. Helikopter sudah dikirim untuk menjemputmu, akan sampai kesana dalam delapan menit.]_**

Leon sempat melirik Chris yang mengambil rokok baru.

"Aku akan menanti," jawaban ringkas Leon disertai mengangguk. Hunnigan juga mengangguk, kemudian menutup sambungan telepon.

Sewaktu Leon hendak meneruskan topik 'KITA', Chris sudah memotong. "Aku mendengar, Leon. Delapan menit."

Leon menghela nafas panjang saat Chris lagi-lagi menyalakan rokok.

"Baiklah. Delapan menit. Apa yang kamu mau dengan KITA?" Tanya Leon, sedikit terdengar atensi, namun..._menggoda_.

Setelah menghembuskan asap rokok...Chris kini tersenyum kala menekankan rokok yang baru dinikmati sekali hisap pada asbak, lalu menoleh ke Leon, dan berkata satu patah kata.

"_Strip_."

...

..

.

32 Jam kemudian...

"DIA adalah SAKSI!" Bentak Leon — kali ini SANGAT terpaksa, bahkan Leon tidak mau menurunkan acung ujung laras _Silver Ghost_.

"SAKSI?" Seruan Chris tidak kalah keras, juga bernada tinggi, bahkan dilanjutkan, "DIA adalah NEO UMBRELLA! Apa kamu tahu ARTINYA?"

"AKU TAHU!" Balas Leon, dan menekankannya dengan nada pelan, "_Kita_ membutuhkannya, Chris."

Chris menatap Leon dengan segala perasaan pelik —

— sama halnya dengan Leon.

Fokus Leon tidak lebih dan tidak kurang adalah satu, semua demi kesadaran pribadi dan senyatanya...pedoman bukan berdasarkan pada pengabdian, maupun tugas. Tapi keinginan murni, memastikan insiden kota Raccoon tidak terulang kembali dan menimbulkan trauma kejiwaan bagi orang-orang awam yang minus pengetahuan akan peliknya permasalahan Umbrella.

Sayangnya penempatan sejauh 'fokus', di SAAT Leon _mencoba_ berdiri DISINI dan melihat dua sisi antara 'kekasih' sekaligus hati...

Sesungguhnya Leon HANYA berharap.

Selama Leon mendengar DIA baik-baik saja...

Selama Leon mengerti bahwa DIA seorang diri DAN mencoba menjadi saksi kebangkitan Neo Umbrella...

Selama Leon berdiri DISINI, walau kepastiannya bersikap BEGINI berarti Neraka bagi Chris Redfield.

**...**

* * *

**_A/N: loh-loh-lohhh? Saya melanjutkannya? *ahahahahaha* kira-kira ini masih T kan? cuma adegan ciuman... *ehem* Apakah masih ada lanjutannya? *dicekik Chris*_  
**


	3. Dua sisi dan Realita

Suara ranjang motel ber-size _Queen_, juga kain seprei yang semakin lecek oleh intensitas gerakan dari dua pria. Sepanjang itu, desahan berat berkumandang dalam kamar berukuran '_single'_.

"...anh- Chris-"

Erangan-erangan yang keluar dari mulut Leon membakar gelora, dan setiap variasi intonasi yang terlepas bagaikan menuangkan minyak ke dalam api yang membara. Sungguh laksana inspirasi, dan Chris mempermainkan alur persetubuhan penuh ekspresi gairah selama mulut mencium, mengulum, bahkan menggigit setiap bagian leher dan bidang dada Leon.

Leon selalu persuasif, memancing semudahnya tipikal '_ladies_ _man'_. Bagi Chris, pesona adalah pesona. Chris tidak memperdebatkan faktor pria dan wanita jika pemandangan erotika yang tersampaikan adalah fakta bahwa dirinya...menyukainya.

Mungkin ini hanyalah siklus dari rasa —SEMUA; bagi _keduanya_.

"...nnh- ohh...!" Leon mendongak, tubuhnya berulang kali mengejang dan merenggang atas hentakan memalu yang semakin cepat-cepat-cepat-dan-dalam. Setiap tekanan pada pencapaian titik terdalam; setiap gesekan yang terjadi pada dinding-dinding rektum selalu membawa Leon ke awang-awang berbeda —andaikan saja seperti menghirup kokain murni terbaik, dan rasanya terlewat dari segi _euphoria_.

Chris tetap memegangi paha kanan Leon, kedua kaki berposisi merangkap paha kiri Leon. Chris terus menyajikan versi sesuai versi bercinta dengan wanita. Toh Leon tampak...luar biasa.

Dan delapan menit, sungguh cepat.

"...Ah- Chris-... na-AHH!" Seruan Leon di detik momen kepuasan, Chris pun menyusul mengeluarkan bentuk utuh dari pernyataan 'cinta' —atau mungkin sekejap refleksi; pemenuhan standar dari naluri.

Tapi untuk proses penyesuaian ironi, Chris pasti mengakhirinya dengan ciuman tersensual, termanis, dan terbaik.

Karena mereka adalah tentara.

Dan Chris...selalu kehilangan bagian yang nyata —termasuk separuh jiwa.

...

..

.

Dari semua induksi yang melibatkan Bioterorisme...baik Chris dan Leon, keduanya _sudah_ menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk mengeksplorasi kedua sisi kota. Sejelasnya keduanya sama-sama lelah menghadapi berbagai makhluk horor yang terjabar dalam arti mutasi dan evolusi.

Dan SEKARANG...

Saling berhadapan dengan poin ujung laras pistol, juga delapan menit untuk aksi saling memandang, terus dan terus dan semakin intens bertema adu mental.

Di detik pelik semakin berkutat pada masing-masing kepala...

Tiba-tiba suara denging pesawat terdengar diikuti gemuruh.

Kedua pria yang berdiri di dekat jendela besar reflek mengalihkan tatapan, dimana pada balik jendela...gambaran yang _seharusnya_ melukiskan pemandangan gedung-gedung berhias lampu warna-warni; kini sebuah pesawat militer F1 menabrak atap gedung seberang, dan jatuh ke arah jendela besar —ke posisi mereka.

Chris pun meneriakkan komando untuk timnya. "Menyingkir!" Seraya cekat menarik _tactical vest_ milik Leon, membawa Leon melompat terjun ke lantai bawah.

Keduanya pun bertemu dengan kerasnya lantai berbahan metal.

Di detik yang bersamaan, Ada melihat kesempatan lengah, langsung menendang Piers yang berada di depannya, lalu menggunakan pistol _Grapple_, melompat sigap naik ke lantai atas yang berada di sisi berlawanan.

Suara desing tembakan dari tim Chris sempat terdengar. Sedangkan Ada memecahkan jendela besar, sekaligus melompat keluar.

Di sela itu, Chris sempat melihat bagaimana pedihnya raut Leon. Dan Leon sempat mendengar Helena berseru melalui jalur transmisi, _"Aku akan mengejar!"_

"CHRIS!" Seruan Piers tersaru suara pecahan kaca seiring moncong pesawat menyeruak ke dalam ruangan. Beberapa tiang berbahan metal berjatuhan akibat efek momentum dan getaran. Derap pun berkumandang seiring teriakan-teriakan setara komando.

Saat Chris buru-buru berdiri, meski terdapat perasaan dongkol dikarenakan SANGAT tidak terima dengan lolosnya Ada dari pengelihatannya, otaknya masih bekerja untuk memilah situasi. Chris segera mencengkeram lengan kanan Leon dan menariknya untuk berlari.

"Cepat!" Seru Chris.

Mereka pun memburu langkah, semua harus keluar dari gedung ini secepatnya. Berhubung pintu bukanlah opsi semenjak para zombie berkeliaran di baliknya, pilihan terbaik adalah jendela yang tadi pecah oleh aksi si Ada, dan Helena sudah keluar dari sana.

Begitu dentum ledakan diikuti bumbung api menggetarkan gedung dan puing-puing terlempar ke segala arah...

Adegan yang ada hanya kesigapan berlari.

...

32 Menit kemudian...

Desing tembakan, dan peluru berkaliber .45 bersarang pada dahi salah satu zombie. Sayangnya sejauh presisi terarah sempurna, masih banyak yang harus menjadi target sasaran. Itu membuahkan perlawanan jarak dekat. Setidaknya kelas zombie yang menghabitasi teritori jalanan _hanya_ ber-ide makan. Meski begitu, amunisi sebisa mungkin dihemat, maka mereka HARUS tetap bergerak jika tidak mau terdeteksi oleh makhluk berkategori J'avo.

Untuk itu...lagi-lagi delapan menit harus terbuang untuk berlari.

Sepanjang berlari, Piers bersama tiga anggota tim Chris melapangkan jalan sebisa mungkin.

Sewaktu situasi telah terkontrol dan dipastikan aman...

Leon sempat menatap area gedung-gedung di kejauhan yang terlalap jilatan api, dimana _disana_ terdapat hasil dari ledakan pesawat tadi. Sedangkan Chris melihat situasi sejenak, berikutnya memberikan sandi tangan pada Piers, dan Piers mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sebelum Leon bertanya pada Helena melalui jalur transmisi, tiba-tiba Chris menarik lengan kirinya, dan membawanya ke gedung terdekat.

"Katakan padaku, apa ini tentang cintamu pada _dia_?" Interogasi Chris, sambil berdiri di depan Leon.

Melihat tampang serius di wajah 'keras' Chris, Leon terpaksa menjawab, "Aku...percaya padanya."

"_Dia_. LARI. Darimu. Dan kamu _masih_ percaya padanya?" Tekan Chris, nada yang terjurus sangatlah berat...menahan amarah.

"Dia _pasti_ mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Chris, tolong beri dia-" kalimat Leon langsung ditimpal.

"FOKUS, LEON!" Bentak Chris.

"Aku SUNGGUH berusaha!" Balas Leon, dan lagi-lagi menghasilkan aksi saling memandang, TERLALU intens bertema adu mental.

Semenit berikutnya Leon menyeka rambut dengan frustasi, juga mengulangi pernyataannya tadi dengan intonasi pelan. "Aku sungguh berusaha, Chris. Aku _sudah_ membunuh Presiden. Aku bahkan _sudah_ memalsukan kematianku. Aku..._sudah_ berusaha fokus untuk masalah ini. Tolong, Chris. Aku pernah berhutang nyawa padanya, dan aku yakin, _dia_ mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya."

Chris langsung menjauh dari Leon sembari meraup muka. Pelik, ya, karena jawaban tentang DIA adalah klise. _Tsk_. Itu membuatnya dalam beberapa detik berikutnya mendadak mendekat sebareng —

Sebuah kepalan tangan terhatur ke pipi kiri Leon.

Suara "BUG!" terdengar cukup keras, sementara wajah Leon terpaling seiring tubuh terhentak ke tembok.

"Kamu tahu masalahmu untuk ini, hah?" Ucap Chris sebareng kedua tangannya bertahan pada permukaan tembok, merangkap tubuh Leon. "Kamu menghadapi masa lalu, dan kamu _tahu_, kota ini _sudah_ Neraka!" Lanjutnya.

Leon mengarahkan pandangan, mengunci fokus pada Chris. Dari sorot mata terlihat bahwa Leon sangat memendam amarah, baik karena pukulan tadi, juga karena ketidakprofesionalannya menghadapi situasi ini.

Chris masih meneruskan pernyataan. "Aku tidak perduli dengan porsi cintamu —DIA, ataupun aku. Tapi aku tidak suka jika KITA bermain sisi, dan kamu _sudah_ berjanji. 32 jam lalu, Leon. Sekarang, biar kutanya. BEGINI keinginanmu?"

Itu terdengar senyata ultimatum.

Leon SUNGGUH lelah. Dan harus menghadapi INI?

Leon pun menjawab tanpa basa-basi, "Ya." Lalu mendorong bidang dada Chris —sedikit kasar, karena saat ini prioritasnya adalah mencari Helena dulu. _Bangsatlah _dengan semua permasalahan _dia_ dan Chris.

Namun Chris memegang lengan kanan Leon untuk menahan, Leon menampisnya.

"Leon-"

"Chris," potong Leon, serius berintonasi peringatan.

"Leon, dengar aku baik-baik," desis Chris tidak kalah berekspresi peringatan.

"Aku sudah mendengarmu, _damnit_! Dan aku _sudah_ berkata, YA!" Seru Leon penuh kemarahan. Penekanan dalam kalimat itu semakin membuat tensi Chris naik ke ubun-ubun kepala.

Leon tidak sigap saat Chris mencengkeram kedua lengannya, dan lagi-lagi membantingnya ke tembok, membuat punggungnya kembali beradu dengan permukaan tembok. Otomatis Leon pun melawan, menendang perut Chris menggunakan lutut.

Chris cekat merapatkan jarak, dan Leon cekat berontak.

"_Goddamnit_! HENTIKAN INI!" Seru Leon, terdengar antara kesal dan panik. Sudah jelas bahwa tempat ini bukanlah tempat untuk meneruskan —

"...!" Leon langsung membelalak saat Chris mendadak menciumnya, tepat pada bibir.

Di detik itu, rasanya Leon ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, menerjang makhluk sekelas Ustanak, atau berlari ke lautan zombie dan menyelesaikan apapun perasaannya terhadap dua sisi. Dan Leon SUDAH tidak sanggup _begini_.

Tapi Chris... Chris tidak mengharapkan responsif. Ini hanya wujud penyesuaian...atau mungkin penyelesaian.

Dan ITU berakhir membuat Leon membuka mulut, lidahnya menyeka lidah Chris dan mengunci jalinan jiwa selama mengincip setiap rona pembauran _saliva _—sebuah realita...kesempatan untuk mengukir SEMUA dan mencurahkan seluruh arti di luar untaian kata; _print_ atas momen rasa...keselarasan dan pengertian, bahwa INI...

...selamat tinggal.

...

* * *

_**A/N: lhooooo? Apa yang terjadi? *ehem* Apakah masih ada next chapter? *digorok Leon***_


End file.
